Chimères de fumée
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Perdu dans les fumées voluptueuses de la drogue, Gokudera se laisse aller à des pensées obscures et lascives...avec pour fantasme celui qu'il ne pourra plus avoir. OS Lime


**Titre : Chimères de fumée**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (pour présence de drogue et de lime)**

**Notes : Cet OS est en réponse à une commission de Ayaka Maeda. Elle voulait un YamaGokkun, et je pense, un truc un peu coquin, dans lequel ils se feraient découvrir dans une situation "délicate".**

**J'ai choisi de relever ce défi, parce que je n'aime pas du tout le 8059. Yamamoto est l'un des personnages que j'aime le moins. Mais Gokudera est un de ceux que j'aime le plus dans le manga. J'ai donc écrit cette fic de son point de vue, plus ou moins.**

**Cette fic s'inspire du nouvel arc des Shimon. Cependant, inutile de l'avoir lu, et cela ne spoile pas.**

**Dans ce One shot, il est question de la frontière entre Réalité et Illusion. Elle est brouillée par la drogue; les perceptions sont faussées, les pensées deviennent incohérentes...**

**J'ai pris le parti de choisir le terme "joint", mais je ne précise pas ce qu'il y a dedans, donc c'est sûrement un produit hallucinogène...**

* * *

La fumée. Elle s'insinue partout.

Elle a des reflets bleus, gris; odeurs de cendres et de poussières mêlées.

Gokudera fixe le plafond d'un regard vitreux. Il observe la fumée monter en volutes langoureuses et s'amuser à créer des arabesques dans l'air avant de se disperser.

La fumée est sensuelle. Elle envahit son esprit d'images bizarres et floues. Mais c'est ainsi qu'il se sent mieux. Son monde dérive, et il se laisse porter, glissant lentement dans un état de semi conscience.

La fumée effleure ses lèvres comme une amante. Elle est douce lorsqu'elle se faufile sur sa langue, où elle se roule comme un chat fatigué.

Son corps s'allège de toute tension, ses muscles se relaxent. Ses yeux ne sont plus que deux billes de verres dans ses orbites. Ils ne voient plus vraiment, et c'est mieux comme cela.

Aucun visage ne peut plus le hanter.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains descendent le long de son ventre, froissant son t-shirt. Son nombril apparaît sous le tissu fin, orné d'un discret piercing.

Il se souvenait de quelque chose. Des baisers à cet endroit. Des baisers tendres, qui mordillent un peu.

Les doigts ornés de bagues s'insinuent sous la ceinture; elle émet un léger cliquetis, qu'Hayato n'entend pas vraiment. Ses pensées s'évaporent au contact de l'air, évanescentes. Il oublie tout, même ses propres réactions physiques.

Tandis que sa main droite se fraie un chemin dans son sous-vêtement, l'autre vient nonchalamment lui caresser le torse.

Il doit rêver. Ces mains sont celles de…

Une poigne vigoureuse s'empare de son sexe à demi bandé. Il frissonne, et revient un peu à la réalité. Sa bouche expulse un soupir de lassitude et de désoeuvrement. A son entrejambe, une bosse conséquente, qui pulse. La matérialisation de ses fantasmes. La main de…le branlant.

Son sens de la réflexion reste bloqué sur cette sensation, et sa raison s'obstine à ignorer l'évidence.

Quelque chose pince ses tétons sensibles. Il a aussi l'habitude d'être mordu ici. Son dos se cambre, tandis qu'il gémit de plaisir.

Le joint tombe sur le tapis sur lequel il est allongé.

Il sent le parfum entêtant de la sueur, qu'il associe immédiatement au base-ball. Son sexe se dresse, frémissant, dans cette main qui n'est plus la sienne. Il peut enfin sentir sa présence, et son excitation augmente tandis que l'illusion s'accentue. Les doigts sur son torse le griffe, mais il n'en a cure; il adore ça.

Ses lèvres, humides et roses, susurrent des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais osé prononcé. Il écarte les jambes, offert et pourtant si seul. La fumée l'enlace comme Il le ferait. Elle le berce, le cajole, le console.

Sa bouche trouve la sienne, et ils partagent un baiser brûlant. Sa salive à le goût de la poussière et de la cendre.

Gokudera perd son pantalon. Comment, il s'en moque. Il soulève les genoux, en érection, et se laisse pénétrer par cette chaleur qu'il a toujours refusé de donner à son partenaire.

La drogue coule dans ses voies respiratoires, envahissant le moindre recoin de son cerveau, créant des connexions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Il se laisse bousculer, crie, se crispe, les mains soudainement agrippées au tapis.

« Yamamoto…Yama…TAKESHI ! »

Il jouit rapidement. La fumée est traîtresse, elle emporte tout, les désirs, la passion, pour ensuite ne rien laisser. Juste le sperme suintant sur sa peau luisante.

Gokudera regarde son corps vide, la respiration rauque. Épuisé, il laisse sa tête retomber en arrière. Il a le tournis, une envie de vomir persistante.

Lentement, Tsuna, qui est timidement entré dans la pièce, s'agenouille près de lui et le rhabille. L'italien ne l'a pas vu, la conscience enfuie dans quelques mondes psychédéliques engendrés par la drogue.

- Nous allons voir Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun.

Presque tendrement, le garçon essuie le ventre de son ami avec un mouchoir, et renoue sa ceinture. Il grimaçe en ramassant le joint par terre; il puait.

A ce nom, Hayato commence enfin à redevenir lui-même. Il balbutie :

- Où ça ?

Patiemment, le Judaïme le regarde, les yeux remplis d'un amour infini.

- A l'hôpital.

Bien sûr. Yamamoto était dans le coma depuis plusieurs jours.


End file.
